Marauder's Revenge
by MarauderMcGonagall
Summary: The Marauder's first year at Hogwarts! Friendships are formed, lessons begin and of course pranks are played, but what happens when someone tries to outwit the Marauder's at their own game? Someone with dangerous motives? All J.K.R'S...
1. Chapter 1 When Four Friends Meet

James Potter looked around the crowded platform, his parents beside him. Finally, after years of waiting, he was going to Hogwarts. He'd heard so much about it from his parents and couldn't wait for it to be his turn at the legendary school. He turned to say goodbye to his parents and as his mother gave him a tearful hug, he noticed a handsome boy with black hair that fell elegantly into his eyes. The boy had fine, chiselled features and was wearing a Quidditch t-shirt that clearly stated that he was a Tornados' supporter and proud of it. James grinned inwardly.

"Tornados," he thought. "Ha! What a joke! It's Catapults all the way."

The boy was watching them with an odd look on his face as though, James thought, almost wistfully. James suddenly saw the boy's eyes snap to his face and he saw James looking at him. The boy flushed and hastily turned his face away before hurrying off to find a compartment. Then, the whistle blew and after taking a deep breath, James boarded the train.

Sirius Black watched a boy his own age with glasses being hugged by his mother. The boy was skinny, had messy black hair that stuck up at odd angles and was wearing a Quidditch t-shirt that clearly stated that he was a Catapults supporter and proud of it. Sirius smirked.

"Catapults," he muttered. "Ha! What a joke! It's Tornados all the way."

But then Sirius wondered what it would be like to have a loving family like that. _His_ mother (if you could call her a mother, he thought bitterly) had dropped him off at the station an hour earlier, after a long lecture on 'upholding the family honour' (whatever that meant, not that he bothered to listen anyway). The only words he caught were 'Slytherin will lead you down the path to greatness' and 'Remember boy, _Toujours Pur_'. For some reason, both these phrases sickened him. Suddenly, he saw the boy he was contemplating looking at him, and having been caught staring, Sirius turned bright red before hurrying away.

There was only one compartment with room left and James knocked on the door before entering. He saw, with a jolt of recognition, the boy he had noticed on the platform.

"Can I sit here?" James asked confidently. "Everywhere else is full".

The other boy's piercing grey eyes locked onto James' startling hazel ones, which were behind round-framed glasses. He grinned and nodded. Not even five minutes had passed before they were talking as if they had known each other for years.

"So, which House do you think you're going to be in?" James asked.

Sirius' eyes darkened.

"My family is one of those pureblood mania types and I don't give a damn about them. All their prejudiced thoughts and ways. They've been in Slytherin for centuries but I'm going to make sure that I am definitely NOT! I'm not like them." he stated, as though daring anyone to object.

He said the last word with ringing force. James looked momentarily stunned by the outburst and then his face broke into a huge grin.

"Great! Then we can hope you're in Gryffindor with me. Well, I'm quite sure I'll be in Gryffindor anyway. My family has been in that House for years, and I guess I will be too. Bravery happens to be one of my strong points," he added cockily.

Sirius coughed pointedly and grinned.

"Tornados huh?" smirked James suddenly.

"Yeah. What about you? Catapults?" replied Sirius coolly.

"Well they're obviously going to win the League," retaliated James.

"No way mate, the Tornados are way too good. Remember that game in 1961? The Seeker caught the Snitch in five seconds! I'd like to see your seeker do that"

James thought fast. "Well, no one's ever put more than three goals past our goalkeeper. What about that game when _your_ goalkeeper let in – how much was it again? – oh yeah, fifteen goals in a row?"

Sirius opened his mouth to strike back.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and two boys appeared in the doorway. Judging by their size and the nervous looks on both their faces, they were both first years.

"Excuse me, but Peter and I have nowhere to sit and we were wondering whether we could join you?" said one of the boys who had sandy coloured hair, brown eyes. He was quite handsome apart from the fact that he looked slightly ill. He looked at them hesitantly.

The other boy, who was chubby with blonde hair and watery eyes, looked terrified at the very sight of James and Sirius. They exchanged a glance before smiling and nodding. The boy with the sandy coloured hair smiled and sat down, whilst the other followed him like a lost puppy.

When the two boys had walked into the compartment, Sirius immediately felt there was something different about the smaller one. For one, he looked scared stiff of the sight of him and James. "Am I that bad looking," thought Sirius. "Oh, wait. It's probably James." Sirius sniggered inwardly. The boy seemed to be looking at both of them in turn, almost as if he were…sizing them up or gauging their power. Sirius shook his head. "Can't get prejudiced thoughts Sirius. Can't act like my 'so-called' family. Never judge a book by its' cover. Remember that." he told himself. So he pushed away his earlier thoughts, glanced at James and nodded to the two boys with a smile on his face, never knowing until it was too late that he had just made the worst mistake in his entire life.

"I'm Remus Lupin, by the way," he said.

"Sirius Black."

"James Potter."

They looked expectantly at the chubby boy who squeaked in a VERY high-pitched voice, "I'm Peter Pettigrew."

James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Hey! Do you have a problem with my name?" squeaked Peter in an even higher pitched voice that caused the three boys to start howling with laughter again.

"No," gasped James. "It's just your voi-," but he was cut off by Remus who was really a kind soul and didn't want Peter to be hurt.

"It's nothing Peter," he said. This only caused James and Sirius to burst into peals of laughter and roll about in their seats. Even Remus had to hide his smile while Peter looked on indignantly, before breaking into laughter himself.

None of them noticed a pair of eyes. A pair of cold, haunting, neck-prickling eyes that surveyed them from another compartment as they laughed and joked together.

An hour and a half later, the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Station and the four boys jumped off the train together. They saw a huge shape in front of them and thought at first that it was an odd place to build a small building: in the middle of a platform, when suddenly—

"Firs'-years, over here. Firs'-years follow me."

Remus, Sirius and Peter jumped but James kept his cool.

"That's Hagrid, the gamekeeper," said James to the others. "My dad told me all about him. He's really nice."

"He's really big," stated Peter unnecessarily. The others just gave him a 'look' whilst following Hagrid.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' look o' Hogwarts now", said Hagrid. And sure enough, a huge castle with many towers and windows that sparkled in the moonlight came into view.

"It's brilliant," breathed James.

"It's cool," murmured Sirius.

"It's beautiful," whispered Remus.

"It's big," stated Peter.

James, Sirius and Remus just stared at Peter for a moment until Hagrid bellowed, "No more than four to a boat."

They began walking towards an unoccupied boat, when suddenly things started happening very fast. A boy with greasy, black hair and a pallid face pushed Peter aside roughly. Peter stumbled into Remus, who knocked into Sirius, who collapsed against James and needless to say they all fell into the lake. In one second Hagrid had pulled them all out and in the next James and Sirius had pulled out their wands and pointed it straight at the boy. Peter looked terrified, but after glancing at James and Sirius he too hesitantly pulled out his wand. And even though Remus alone looked calm, he too, was annoyed. The other boy pulled out his wand too, but before anything could happen Hagrid stepped in between them (that worked very effectively) and said, "Yeh don't want to be gettin' in trouble on yer firs' day, do yeh?"

James and Sirius said nothing but lowered their wands and glared at the other boy, who sent a look of pure venom at them, sneered menacingly at Peter (who shrank back) turned around and started to walk away. But Sirius wanted to have the last word.

"You better watch out for yourself!" he snarled.

"Is that a threat?" asked the other boy in a deadly quiet voice.

"Why, maybe it is," said Sirius casually, who was still dripping wet as were James, Remus and Peter.

"And you think I'm scared of you?" sneered the boy.

"You better be!" growled Sirius.

"What's with the sidekick?" he said pointing at Peter. "Can't take me on alone?"

Sirius, embarrassed, turned on Peter. "Who asked you to get involved? Stay out of this," whispered Sirius, pushing Peter towards Remus, who was standing nearby.

He turned around again, facing the boy, not noticing the shadow that passed over Peter's eyes.

"What's it to you? Just because you don't have any friends! Although I suppose that overlarge nose of yours could count as another person altogether." snapped James. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

The boy opened his mouth in a snarl but Hagrid intervened yet again. "Alrigh', alrigh', we're already late. Into the boats with yer all now."

James and Sirius said nothing, but glared one last time at the boy before stalking off with Remus and Peter following.

"He's asking for it," snarled James and Sirius at the same time, as soon as the boats started moving. "Sorry I snapped at you earlier Peter. That idiotic git just annoys me to the-", started Sirius, but he suddenly stopped when he saw Remus look skywards and shiver.

"Are you alright Remus?" asked James.

"Er – yeah. I've just recovered from a cold and – er – after falling into the lake I feel cold again. Yeah, that's it." Remus said this all in a very fast and feverish manner, but the others didn't notice.

"It's alright. I'm sure we'll get dry when we get to the castle," said Sirius.

"It's okay, Sirius." said Peter, referring to Sirus' earlier statement. He was clearly trying to get back into Sirius' good books. I mean you and James really took care of him", he gushed.

Sirius frowned, obviously not very pleased with the evident flattery, but James seemed to like it. "Yeah, we did, didn't we Sirius?" said James, proudly.

The boats then stopped and the first years followed Hagrid up to the enormous front doors of the castle. Hagrid knocked three times with his massive fist and the doors swung open at once. A tall, thin shadow came into view.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: It's all mine...only in my dreams. JKR all the way!

Silhouetted against the light filtering from the Entrance Hall, stood one of the strictest witches' they had ever seen. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun and her intelligent eyes that had a spark in them were framed behind square-framed glasses, as she scrutinised the students in front of her.

"Wow!" said Sirius. "She looks stricter than my mum! And that's saying something."

"Ah, Hagrid. Was there a delay?" she asked.

"Oh no Professor McGonagall. Just a little bit of trouble". He cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced at the four wet students and then at the greasy haired boy.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will deal with them", she said. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus glanced at each other at this statement.

"You four", she called. "Come here please".

They walked up to her slowly, whilst the rest of the first years watched.

"Could one of you tell me what happened?" she asked sternly. They glanced at each other again and then James and Sirius started talking at the same time.

"It wasn't our fault-"

"That greasy haired kid pushed us-"

"We fell into the lake-"

"Lucky we didn't drown really".

The other three grinned as James said that. They had in fact not even been in very deep water.

"Misters-?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Black, Professor, Sirius Black".

"Potter, Professor, James Potter".

"Mr Black and Mr Potter-", started Professor McGonagall, but she was cut off..

"You may call us Sirius and James, Professor", stated Sirius.

"I'd rather not", she snapped, glaring at Sirius. A few muffled laughs were heard from the crowd of watchful first years behind them. James and Sirius just grinned.

"As I was saying Mr Black and Mr Potter, I'm sure I asked ONE person to explain". But then Remus shivered again and James and Sirius noticed.

"Please Professor, can you dry Remus?" started James.

"Yeah, he just recovered from a cold and we don't want him to get sick again", said Sirius.

Remus gave them a sad smile, as though he was grateful, but was hiding something.

"They're great friends!" thought Remus. "But what if they found out- NO, I'll never tell them. They'd leave me and I'll be alone…again".

As this internal battle went on inside his head, Professor McGonagall was staring at James and Sirius as though unable to believe that they were so caring. She then looked at Remus carefully, who looked back at her warily. He knew the staff knew what he was. She gave him a warm smile. James and Sirius looked indignant.

"Of course", she replied. And with one flick of her wand all four boys were completely dry. Peter squeaked and Remus uttered a grateful thank you, but James and Sirius bowed low before Professor McGonagall and pretended to cry with happiness. The first years behind them started laughing, but fell silent when Professor McGonagall frowned at them.

"Mr Potter and Mr Black! Do compose yourselves!" she snapped. But the corners of her mouth twitched and they could tell she was trying not to smile.

"Now, everyone form a line and follow me". She led them into the Entrance Hall. "In a few moments I will lead you through these doors and you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn your House points. Any rule breaking – here she glowered at James and Sirius, who smiled back innocently – will lose your House points. At the end of the year the House with the most points will win the House Cup. I'm sure they're ready for you now. Follow me."

The first years followed her into the Great Hall and all of them sucked in their breath. The Great Hall was huge. Thousands of floating candles lit up the area and when they glanced up at the ceiling they saw a starry, velvety black sky. Remus told them that it was bewitched to like the night sky outside and that he had read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'. All the older students were already seated. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, James looked up at the High Table, where all the teachers were seated. He immediately noticed the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, with his flowing silver beard and hair, his half-moon glasses perched on top of his crooked nose which framed his sparkling blue eyes. Suddenly, James found himself staring straight into Dumbledore's eyes. He had the unexpected feeling that the Headmaster could read his very soul. James gave him a small smile which was returned. Dumbledore then shifted his gaze onto Remus, who was standing next to James and he smiled thoughtfully. Finally, he let his gaze rest on Sirius. Dumbledore looked intensely at him for a minute and Sirius caught this. For a moment Sirius just looked confused, then he hesitantly smiled at Dumbledore, who for some reason looked delighted at that and smiled back.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and sit down. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses", said Professor McGonagall.

"Abercrombie, Helen", she called.

A timid looking girl with pigtails walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the Hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF", yelled the Hat. The students sitting at the table that was wearing yellow and black burst into applause.

"Oh no", muttered Sirius, who by now was very pale. "Why couldn't my name be – I don't know – Zebra or something" mumbled Sirius in panic, saying the first 'Z' word that came into his head.

James and Remus tried not to laugh as Professor McGonagall's searching gaze swept over them. Peter didn't open his mouth, because he felt if he did, it wouldn't be words that came out.

"Black, Sirius", she called.

Sirius walked up and sat on the stool. The last things he saw before the Hat was placed on his head were his cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa, both of Slytherin House, watching him carefully and James' fleeting thumbs up.

"Hmm…another Black". Sirius nearly fell off the stool in shock. "Did the Hat just talk", he thought.

"Yes, I did talk", replied the Hat smartly.

"Please, don't put me in Slytherin, please not Slytherin. I'll do anything. Seriously, and I mean _Siriusly. _I know some nice -er- female hats and-"

"Can I get a word in edgewise?" interrupted the Hat. "You don't belong in Slytherin anyway", said the Hat matter-of-factly.

Sirius' heart leapt.

"Right, better be GRYFINDOR", yelled the Hat.

Sirius jumped right off the stool and shouted "Yes!" He handed the Hat to a smiling McGonagall and walked over to the cheering table, decorated with scarlet and gold. He grinned even more broadly when he saw the stunned looks' on his cousins' faces. He sat down at the Gryfindor table and watched the rest of the Sorting. After a few more names…

"Lupin, Remus", Professor McGonagall called. Sirius saw Dumbledore wink at Remus knowingly.

"I wonder why-", thought Sirius, but his train of thought was cut off by the Hat yelling, "GRYFINDOR!"

Sirius cheered madly along with the others. Remus, who was smiling widely, came and sat down next to Sirius.

"McKinnon, Marlene".

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Nott, Benjamin".

"SLYTHERIN!"

Then two Patil twin boys were sorted into Ravenclaw, before-

"Pettigrew, Peter".

The Hat took an exceptionally long time to decide with Peter when finally it yelled, "GRYFINDOR!"

Peter fell backwards off the stool in shock and had to be helped up by Professor McGonagall. He then jogged over to the Gryfindor table amidst gales of laughter. Professor McGonagall silenced them with her best Deputy Headmistress glare and continued.

"Potter, James" .

The Hat hadn't been on James' head for two seconds before-

"GRYFINDOR!"

James grinned at the Hall before handing Professor McGonagall the Hat and going to sit with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

After a few more names, the Sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up. Everybody stopped talking at once,

"Let the feast begin!" he said.

The rest of the feast passed in a blur and at the end, James and Sirius only half-listened to the school rules Dumbledore stated. Then when they were dismissed, they followed a Gryfindor Prefect up to a portrait of an enormously fat lady.

"Password?", asked the Fat Lady.

"Porlock", said the Prefect.

The portrait swung open and once the boys had been directed to their dormitory, which had four, comfortable looking beds, the boys fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Back downstairs, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were talking quietly.

"I think you're going to have your hands full these next few years, Minerva", said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know what you mean Albus. Black and Potter in my House!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryfindor House. "I see they've made good friends with Lupin though. Maybe he will control them", she said, hopefully.

Dumbledore chuckled at her tone and said, "I have a feeling that these next few years are going to be very interesting…"

"Interesting in what way?" asked Professor McGonagall cautiously.

"We shall see Minerva, we shall see", Dumbledore replied.

A/N: I hope you liked that little bit at the end there with McGonagall and Dumbledore. With the Marauders, you can never know what they are going to get up too! Please Review. All reviews will be responded to!


End file.
